The Night Before Christmas Saiyan Style
by Mirai Videl
Summary: A parody of some Christmas favorites.
1. The Night Before Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor am I Clement Clarke Moore nor do I own "The Night Before Christmas."

Author's Note: In the spirit of the Christmas season, I thought it might be interesting to have the famous poem, "The Night Before Christmas," in saiyan style. Just for fun.

**The Night Before Christmas – Saiyan Style**

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through Capsule Corp.,

Not a creature was stirring, not even Vegeta;

The stockings were hung by ChiChi with care,

In hopes that her boys would leave them there;

Trunks and Goten were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of training danced in their heads;

And ChiChi in her robe, and Goku in his shorts,

Had just settled down for a nap of some sort,

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,

Well, neither stirred to see what was the matter.

For with Saiyans, loud noises were expected,

And no one would be alarmed or disturbed.

The full moon shown on new-fall snow

And good that all Saiyans slept and couldn't turn foe,

To no wondering eyes, then, would appear,

The miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,

With the little old driver, so lively but not very quick,

Leastwise any Saiyan could catch St. Nick.

More with relief his coursers they came,

And he whistled relief, not calling them by name;

For on this Christmas night, he would not stop,

Least not by a fist, a punch, a broom, or a mop.

He could leave his gifts for the Saiyans in peace,

And make a dash get away before their sleep cease.

So as he quietly coached them on to fly,

No Saiyan obstacle to meet in the sky.

So up to Capsule Corp the coursers they flew,

With a sleigh full of gifts, and St. Nicholas too.

And then, in a twinkling, upon the roof,

St. Nick silenced each little hoof.

For every sharp ear to be had was around,

And this was one place he did not want to be found.

Though he was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;

His gifts he had to deliver,

And he could be done with this house none the quicker.

His eyes were kept sharp for signs of movement,

For his cheeks did not want to meet with a dent.

He brought in his gifts and laid them aside,

Using the light from the lit Christmas tree as a guide.

New battle suites for Vegeta and Trunks,

A gadget for Bulma, which did who knew what.

A new set of pans for ChiChi, undented at this time,

Which caused St. Nick to chuckle in kind.

For Goku, a fishing rod,

Though St. Nick doubted he needed it to catch cod.

For Gohan, a new set of books,

To fill in his brain the empty nooks.

For Bulla, a shopping card with a bell,

And a new set of gloves for Videl.

And for the littlest Saiyan, Pan,

St. Nick would leave all that he can.

Then he would spring to his sleigh, to his team give a low whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

And he just softly exclaimed, ere he drove out of sight,

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night."

Hope you enjoyed my rendition of the poem! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!


	2. Twelve Days of Christmas

Author's Note: Okay, so the parody bug has hit me (parody: a humorous or satirical imitation of a serious piece of literature or writing). I just meant to do the "Night Before Christmas" poem, and my head got stuck on making parody's of other Christmas favorites. So, as they come to me, I'll just add them here. Hope you enjoy. Again, these are just for fun and I don't own any of the poems, songs, etc.

The Twelve Days of Christmas

_I won't bore you with the entire song. Here's just the twelfth verse._

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

Twelve cool Z Fighters

Eleven days of training

Ten broken spaceships

Nine days of shopping

Eight trusty side-kicks

Seven rare Dragon Balls

Six Super Saiyans

Five senzu beans

Four frying pans

Three crazy Sons

Two proud princes

And a Hyperbolic Time Chamber (yes, it fits the song, lol).

And if you're wondering how I came up with some totals, here you are:

Z Fighters (in no particular order): 1) Goku, 2) Gohan, 3) Goten, 4) Vegeta, 5) Trunks, 6) Mirai Trunks, 7) Piccolo, 8) Yamcha, 9) Krillin, 10) Tien, 11) Chiatzu, 12) 18

Side-Kicks (again, in no particular order): 1) Master Roshi, 2) Oolong, 3) Puar, 4) Turtle, 5) Bulma, 6) ChiChi, 7) Videl, 8) Launch

Super Saiyans: the first 6 listed in the Z Fighters, in other words, I included Mirai Trunks as the sixth Super Saiyan


	3. Jingle Bells

Author's Note: I made this one thinking about when Piccolo chases Gotenks around the world in the Buu saga.

Jingle Bells (aka Fusion Race)

Flying through the snow

Chasing Saiyans 'round the bay

Over the seas we go

Panting all the way

Fusion speeds the chase

Making Saiyans fast

Piccolo tries to bring to base

A Gotenks to the last

Fusion race, Fusion chase

Fusion 'round the world

Oh what fun Gotenks has

Leading Piccolo 'round

Hey!

Fusion race, Fusion chase

Fusion 'round the world

Oh how Piccolo loves it

When Gotenks time runs out


End file.
